


AllianceXII (TribeTwelve AU)

by xXGermanChaosXx



Series: AllianceXII [1]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe, the old switch-a-roo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGermanChaosXx/pseuds/xXGermanChaosXx
Summary: an alternate universe where things get really...mixed up..





	AllianceXII (TribeTwelve AU)

**Author's Note:**

> might update if i feel like it. if you like this AU, give me ideas! i would love to hear from you beautifuls uwu

Milo, in the place of Kevin;

Milo was born and raised in Alabama and is your average college student. He's also a huge emo nerd. There's been this thing possessing him, or maybe another side of him taking over, but isn't sure what. Milo would wake up from an out of nowhere blackout to Noah flinching a whole lot, asking desperately why Milo made threats/did something bad to him. Milo doesn't remember doing any of that. He's slightly paranoid, but really sweet.

 

Noah, in the place of Milo; 

Noah was born and raised in Florida and is a shy one. Mainly because his mother, Sharon Maxwell, is slightly abusive towards him. He cuts himself to try and calm down, which is something he really doesn't want Milo to find out about. Noah is really connected to Milo and never loses contact with him. He, according to many people including himself, is very fucked in the head. To help, he takes pills. Noah's been seeing this man for almost his whole life, a man he called "the big man" when he was younger. Noah is very sweet, but he's very introverted and keeps to himself most of the time.

 

Kevin, in the place of Noah; 

Kevin is...well..he's aggressive. But, he still is polite for an alcoholic. Kevin tends to say "fuck" or "damn" or other pretty bad curses a whole lot, mainly due to hearing them in his lifetime. He was born and raised in Alabama, so it might be somewhat common to hear curses. Kevin, like Milo, is also a college student. 

 

i'll update when i can, have this for now. don't be scared to leave suggestions! <3


End file.
